Entrevista a un inmortal
by Suriee
Summary: Raimundo es un reportero que ha estado buscando por años la historia que lo lleve a la cima de su carrera. Después de años de buscar en vano consigue algo que parece ser lo que anhelaba: Entrevistar a un verdadero vampiro inmortal.
1. Encanto eterno

**Xiaolin Chronicles**

 **Entrevista a un inmortal**

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es una parodia

 **Título:** Entrevista a un inmortal.

 **Resumen:** Raimundo es un reportero que ha estado buscando por años la historia que lo lleve a la cima de su carrera. Después de años de buscar en vano consigue algo que parece ser lo que anhelaba: Entrevistar a un verdadero vampiro inmortal.

 **Nota:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre y mezclado con la saga Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice.

 **Nota 1:** Okay. Primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para Freaku. Que técnicamente es hasta mañana pero... Sep ¡Felicidades senpai!

 **Nota 2:** Tengo más de un año escribiendo esta historia... Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y las referencias pertenecen a Anne Rice. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **Reparto:**

Louis Pointe du Lac - Chase Young (g!Chase)*.

Daniel Molloy - Raimundo Pedrosa.

Lestat de Lioncourt - Jack Spicer (r!Jack)*.

*Monje Chase.

**Basado en el reverse!AU de Blpak

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Encanto eterno**

Raimundo era un tipo afortunado: ¡No todos los días consigues entrevistar a un inmortal!

Y mucho menos a uno tan dispuesto a hablar.

El hombre frente a él aparentaba encontrarse aún en los primeros veinte años de vida sin embargo, tenía un "algo" a su alrededor que te inspiraba a pensar que no era así. Una sensación inusual. Como la que se siente al estar en presencia de un anciano o de un árbol demasiado antiguo, que evoca sentimientos confusos, que te hace sentir, de alguna manera, ínfimo a su lado...

El inmortal en cuestión se comportaba sereno. Tranquilo en su silla, con una pierna sobre la otra, con un aire distinguido y enigmático. Una postura elegante y a la vez cómoda, perfecta para él. Su largo cabello, tan oscuro que parecía brillar en tonalidades verdosas caía sobre su espalda y pecho. Ojos dorados con un resplandor propio que figuraban iluminar la habitación. Los movimientos de sus manos, sus dedos, el cabello que caía de manera descuidada sobre su rostro; Todo parecía estar controlado para parecer elegante y sin embargo, a la vez, eran movimientos cotidianos, demasiado fluidos, muy practicados.

Sin duda, a primera vista, se notaba que había algo misterioso en torno a él.

-¿Tienes suficiente cinta? ¿Cómo para toda una vida?

-Sí, sí. A veces entrevisto a tres o cuatro personas por noche –respondió el entrevistador-

-Entonces será suficiente. Permíteme encender la luz.

-Creí que los vampiros odiaban la luz –se rió Raimundo-

-Nos encanta –en un segundo apenas el hombre, el vampiro, encendió el apagador y en menos de un segundo regreso a su asiento. Rai dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando caer su silla y mirándolo con sorpresa y algo de miedo-

-N-no, no está mintiendo ¿Verdad?

-Te aseguro que no, pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño, quiero esta oportunidad... ¿Cómo quieres que comience? ¿Con una demostración del tipo de David Copperfield? O podría comenzar por el principio, en donde comenzó todo.

Raimundo encendió su cigarrillo. Su mano temblaba todavía pero su curiosidad no lo dejaría en paz si no continuaba por lo que asintió levemente con la cabeza, esperando por el principio del relato.

-Corría el año de 1791, yo tenía 24 años y no era muy diferente a como soy ahora... Mi hermano había muerto y durante mucho tiempo deje que la culpa me absorbiera. Lo único que buscaba era apaciguar el dolor que me carcomía. Renegaba de todo, de mi suerte, de mis santos... Renuncie a todo también; a mi riqueza, mis propiedades, a mi sano juicio... Procuraba los bares con las prostitutas y buscaba pelea con los ebrios como yo. Anhelaba la muerte como un remedio para dejar el dolor atrás y la hubiera aceptado de cualquiera pero fue un vampiro quien la cobro.

" _Me atacó una noche pero mi naturaleza se negó a dejarse morir. No pude verlo bien en ese momento pero pude escuchar su voz, por encima del palpitar de mi propio corazón que sonaba en mis oídos. Él me pregunto si había tenido suficiente de la muerte o si quería probar un poco más y yo, confundido y agotado por el alcohol y la vida que había llevado, solo pude balbucear que había sido suficiente y él me dejó ahí, en la rivera del Mississippi, abandonado en algún punto entre la vida y la muerte. Mi madre y mi hermana me consiguieron al mejor médico de la región que yo, por ser el heredero y dueño de la plantación Young, debía tener. En aquel momento no lo comprendí pero ahora... Lo primero que hizo el médico fue desangrarme ¡Desangrarme! Acababa de morderme un vampiro, casi hasta el punto de dejarme vacío, y lo siguiente que hacían era hacerme perder más sangre..._

 _Él apareció de nuevo esa noche. Entró por la ventana que se abrió de alguna manera. Cubrió a mi dormida hermana con una manta y se acercó a mí que lo apunte con un arma aunque evite hacer algún ruido, por temor a lo que podría hacerle a ella si mi hermana se despertaba. Sin embargo él no hizo ningún ademán y se limitó a ofrecerme lo que había estado buscando; paz. Para siempre... Él se agacho a mi lado, dejando que su rostro se iluminara a la luz de la lámpara y en ese momento vi que no era un ser humano normal. Sus ojos, verás, eran rojos. Rojos como la sangre y el fuego pero además de eso brillaban con resplandor y las manos blancas que estaban a su costado no eran las de un ser humano. Creo que todo lo supe en ese instante, al verlo, y lo que él me contó fue solo como mero formalismo, para aclarar dudas inexistentes en mi mente._

 _Esa mañana yo aún no era un vampiro así que disfrute de mi último amanecer. Sentí la luz pálida del sol levantarse desde el horizonte, llenar poco a poco la habitación, la vi golpear el cabello de mi hermana con suavidad y hacerlo brillar como si fuera de oro puro, la sentí calentar tibiamente mi piel... Y ese día, por la noche, me convertí finalmente."_

El vampiro se quedó en silencio largo rato, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Los sonidos de la calle se escuchaban diez veces más potentes en opinión del entrevistador pero no se atrevió a romper el encanto del silencio y los ruidos de fondo, tal vez por respeto, tal vez por precaución.

-Ah sí ¿En qué estaba?

El entrevistador dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que el cigarrillo en su mano se había consumido sin que lo calara ni una sola vez. Dejo la colilla en el cenicero y se abstuvo de encender otro por el momento.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo?

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Puede explicármelo?

-¿Convertirme en vampiro? Eso, no es algo que pueda expresar en simples palabras pero, lo intentare sí. Deseo que se sepa la verdad y eso no ocurrirá si no intento relatarlo todo ¿No es cierto?

Raimundo asintió con la cabeza varias veces, parecía a punto de preguntar algo pero antes de poder hacerlo el vampiro continúo hablando.

-No te lo había dicho pero mi instructor, Jack, quería mi plantación. Me pareció una razón muy frívola para darme la vida eterna pero él tenía sus propios problemas humanos que requerían atención; el cuidaba a su anciano padre que era ciego y que no debía enterarse de que su hijo era un vampiro. La vida debió hacérsele muy difícil considerando sus obligaciones y quería la plantación Young para atender las necesidades de su padre.

 _"Fuimos esa misma tarde a la plantación y Jack me hizo observar la muerte."_

El muchacho hizo un sonido sofocado y el vampiro lo miro con rapidez.

-Oh sí. El observar la muerte era un requisito indispensable para mi conversión.

 _"Escondimos a su padre ciego en el salón principal, asegurándole que regresaríamos pronto, que solo teníamos que resolver un asunto con el criado principal y fuimos a su dormitorio donde Jack lo despertó y se alimentó de él mientras yo observaba. El criado intento liberarse y forcejeo hasta que se rindió y quedó seco de sangre. Murió sí, pero no murió de inmediato. Nos quedamos en ese pequeño dormitorio viéndolo morir durante casi una hora... Te confieso que eso fue lo más difícil para mí. Como te he dicho yo no sentía miedo respecto a mi propia muerte, ni siquiera tenía prejuicios contra el suicidio pero si tenía un inmenso comedimiento por la vida de los demás y, desde hacía poco tiempo, la muerte me había horrorizado debido al fallecimiento de mi hermano."_

 _"Después de matarlo tuvimos que deshacernos del cuerpo. Jack lo planeo todo. Pusimos alcohol en su boca, robamos el dinero de sus bolsillos, Jack lo golpeo y desgarro su ropa para que pareciera que lo habían asaltado pero yo solo podía pensar en su esposa, en sus hijos... Estaba enfermo de fiebre, débil y horrorizado más allá de lo que un hombre puede soportar pero tienes que entender que a pesar de todo, durante todo este tiempo, el vampiro Jack fue extraordinario. Para mí no era más hombre de lo que podría serlo un ángel. Bajo su influencia mi devoción hacia él no era infalible. Yo veía mi conversión en vampiro desde dos puntos de vista. El primero era simplemente encantamiento. Jack me había visitado en mi lecho de muerte, abrumador y fascinante como es él. Y el segundo era mi autodestrucción. Mi deseo de estar maldito. Jack había entrado por esa puerta dos veces y para entonces me conocía tan bien que sabía que yo estaba horrorizado por el daño que le había hecho a los demás: al criado, a su familia..."_

 _"Me arrepentí en ese momento y pude haber escapado si no hubiera sido porque Jack, con su instinto infalible, supo lo que pasaba en mi mente en esos momentos. Un instinto infalible… -_ el vampiro se detuvo, reflexionando _\- Deja que te explique lo que es el instinto de un vampiro para quien el más mínimo cambio en la expresión de un hombre es tan evidente como un gesto. Jack tenía un instinto sobrenatural... Me empujo dentro del carruaje y azoto los caballos mientras yo deliraba. El escucho con la paciencia de quien escucha a un niño pequeño y cuando llegamos a la casa me apeé del carruaje y entre corriendo, subiendo los escalones abandonados que tenían ya pequeñas flores silvestres naciendo en ellos."_

-Quiero morir. Máteme. Soy culpable de asesinato, así no puedo vivir. Máteme –le dije al vampiro-

 _"Se rio con impaciencia y de improvisto me ataco como había atacado al criado. Yo luche con toda mi fuerza, puse mis botas en su pecho y lo patee con fuerza, sintiendo sus colmillos en mi garganta y el latido cansado y furioso de mi corazón en mis sienes. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que lo notara de pronto estaba al pie de la escalera, mirándome secamente."_

-Creí que querías morir Chase –dijo-

El entrevistador hizo un sonido abrupto cuando dijo su nombre. El vampiro se dio cuenta y sonrió con suavidad.

-Sí. Ese es mi nombre. Bien, entonces me quede ahí echado, pensando en mi propia cobardía. Tal vez, después de ese enfrentamiento, pude haber tomado valor suficiente como para suicidarme y no rogar a otros que lo hicieran por mí pero no tuve tiempo para eso. No, más bien fue que en el plan de Jack no había tiempo para eso, no hubo tiempo para nada que no fuera su plan.

-Ahora escúchame, Chase –me dijo y en un momento estaba sentado a mi lado en la escalera. Sus movimientos y gestos fueron tan personales y elegantes que de inmediato me hizo pensar en un amante-

 _"Retrocedí, intente alejarme, pero su brazo me sujeto a su pecho, tan cerca de él que pude ver el aura sobrenatural de su piel. Me embelese durante un largo rato y cuando Jack hablo de nuevo no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, para mí pudo haber sido esa misma noche o la siguiente."_

-Quédate quieto, tranquilo. Voy a desangrarte y tú debes quedarte quieto, debes escuchar el latir de tu sangre en mis venas. Voy a desangrarte hasta el punto de tu muerte y tu voluntad debe mantenerte vivo.

-Intente rechazarlo pero su brazo era una garra de acero y cuando finalmente cedí hundió sus dientes en mi cuello.

Raimundo se había hundido en la silla mientras el vampiro hablaba y su rostro estaba tenso, igual que su cuerpo, y sus ojos se agrandaron al escucharlo.

-¿Alguna vez has perdido una gran cantidad de sangre? –le pregunto el vampiro-

Raimundo negó con la cabeza y sus labios formaron la palabra "no" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Carraspeó un poco.

-No.

-Al cabo de unos minutos yo estaba indefenso. Descubrí que no podía moverme y los labios de Jack me hablaron, rozando mi cuello y provocándome un escalofrío y un placer igual que la pasión.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos.

-Me dijo Jack y entonces se separó de mí, dejándome adolorido y vacío. Pude ver como su brazo se alejaba. Jack mordió su muñeca y yo lo supe de inmediato, como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado por ello. Las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre mi boca y mi lengua las busco, sedienta. Jack coloco su muñeca herida contra mi boca abierta.

-Bebe Chase.

-Y eso fue lo que hice. Mi garganta encontró fuerzas nuevas y comencé a beber, primero despacio y luego, por órdenes de Jack, más aprisa... Es tan difícil intentar poner en palabras lo que no puede expresarse en ellas -dijo el vampiro inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla. El entrevistador inhaló aire profundamente, como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar hacia largo rato.-

 _"Mientras chupaba la sangre vi la luz de las velas, como si fueran lo único que existiera, y luego de eso fue un sonido. Como un tambor. Comenzó despacio y luego se hizo más fuerte y de pronto otro tambor sonó detrás del primero, con su propio ritmo. En ese momento Jack retiró su mano y yo me contuve por muy poco de sujetarla y llevarla de regreso a mí boca. Y entonces comprendí que los tambores habían sido mi corazón y el de Jack, que palpitaban ahora en mi piel, en mis labios... ¿Comprendes?"_

-Si. Creo que sí.

-Por supuesto.

-Sin embargo Jack dejo mucho que desear como Maestro. Una vez que comencé a verlo con mi vista de vampiro perdió mucho de su encanto.

* * *

 **Primera parte**


	2. Una maldición perpetua

**Xiaolin Chronicles**

 **Entrevista a un inmortal**

 **Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a todos los que me enviaron saludos de cumpleaños; a Paulita XDB y a DarkYuri que escribió y cantó una canción chack para mi cumple. Mil gracias a las dos linduras.**

 **Nota:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre y mezclado con la saga Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice.

 **Nota 1:** Okay. Primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para Freaku. Que técnicamente es hasta mañana pero... Sep ¡Felicidades senpai!

 **Nota 2:** Tengo más de un año escribiendo esta historia... Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y las referencias pertenecen a Anne Rice. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una maldición perpetua**

 _"Sin embargo Jack dejo mucho que desear como Maestro. Una vez que comencé a verlo con mi vista de vampiro perdió mucho de su encanto."_

-Quiere decir... -Raimundo se detuvo y luego continuó.- ¿Quiere decir que cuando usted se convirtió en vampiro él dejo de gustarle?

-Si. Fue más o menos así. Jack se encargó de destruir lo demás por su cuenta y aun así hay cosas suyas que no dejan de gustarme... No lo tolero pero encuentro difícil vivir una vida sin él.

-Lo quiere y lo odia ¿Es eso?

-Si. Es parecido a eso. Pero hace ya mucho que no lo veo... Pero llegaré a eso después. Por ahora te relataré lo que fue para mí el comienzo de mi existencia como vampiro.

 _"Cuando comencé a verlo todo como vampiro Jack cambio mucho a mis ojos. Antes lo veía espantosamente blanco pero después, lo vi lleno de su propia vida. Sus ojos brillaban pero era un brillo sano a mis ojos, todo él era radiante pero ya no tenía esa aura brillante y sobrenatural. Pero no sólo él había cambiado sino todo, todo era tan maravilloso; diferente y a la vez conocido."_

 _"Jack me dijo que saliera fuera a deshacerme de mis fluidos humanos y me dio uno de los pocos consejos sabios que le he escuchado jamás; que no me enamorara de la noche lo suficiente como para perderme. No lo comprendí al principio pero luego, al experimentar los sonidos, las formas, los colores y las luces que la oscuridad no había querido presentarme antes me quede deleitado al ver la luna durante más de una hora sin que eso me afectara en lo absoluto. Mi cuerpo no estaba convertido totalmente y fue el dolor lo que me impidió seguir explorándolo todo con mis nuevos sentidos. Entre de nuevo, corriendo con miedo a lo que estaba pasando y Jack estaba revisando los papeles de la plantación."_

-Eres un hombre bastante rico Chase. Pero no lo suficiente como para comprar buenas lámparas ¿Te das cuenta en que siglo vives? ¿Se te ha ocurrido proveernos de tecnológicas lámparas en lugar de velas antiguas?

-Algo me está pasando.

-Te estás muriendo, eso es todo. No te preocupes demasiado, le pasa a todo el mundo.

-Usted... –el entrevistador se detuvo apenas comenzó a hablar pero cuando el vampiro lo miro, esperando, continuo.- ¿Usted estaba muriéndose de verdad?

-No así. Notarás, era mi cuerpo el que estaba muriéndose pero yo estaba completamente vivo como vampiro lo que significaba también que mi ser humano estaba muriéndose. Mi capacidad para el miedo se moría igual de rápido y Jack se comportó como un perfecto imbécil durante ese tiempo; se negó a decirme más y yo me arrepiento de no haberle prestado más atención a mi transformación de lo que le preste a la noche aquél día. Jack pudo habérmelo dicho pero no lo hizo... Jack nunca fue el vampiro que soy yo.

El vampiro dijo eso con simpleza, como si fuera un hecho rotundo y no algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse.

-¡Demonios! Soy un idiota, no prepare nada para ti.

-Me dijo Jack después de su explicación tan pobre. Estuve tentado a responder "Sí, lo eres" pero permanecí en silencio, mayormente por la incomodidad de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, tendrás que acostarte conmigo en el ataúd.

-Me dijo Jack y la mención del ataúd consumió el resto de mi miedo. Yo tenía algo de claustrofobia y cuando comencé a discutir con Jack sobre eso me di cuenta de que ya no tenía ese miedo, era sólo mi memoria recordándome mi miedo.

-Si estas fuera cuando el sol salga al amanecer te convertirás en carbón. Si quieres disfrutar algo más de tu inmortalidad te acostaras encima de mí.

-Y eso hice a pesar de la incomodidad de su presencia.

-¿Ya estás muerto?

-Me preguntó Jack una vez que cerró el ataúd desde dentro.

-El cuerpo me molesta y me pica en todas partes.

-Entonces no estás completamente muerto. Para mañana todo habrá terminado y solo deberás deshacerte del resto de sus fluidos.

-Y Jack tenía razón por supuesto. A la noche siguiente, cuando desperté, mi cuerpo ya no sentía ninguna incomodidad. Así fue como lo supe. Jack se había despertado antes que yo. En la jerga de los vampiros a algunos de nosotros se les llama "Madrugadores" porque despiertan durante el ocaso, antes de que caiga la noche. Jack tenía esa capacidad y eso me preocupó demasiado.

El entrevistador asintió con la cabeza, tal vez porque no quería interrumpir la historia, tal vez porque no podía.

-Él podía levantarse antes que yo del ataúd y existían cientos de posibilidades ¿Qué ocurriría si un día sacaba mi ataúd al sol mientras la última luz despedía al mundo? ¿Y si clavaba la tapa, impidiéndome salir, condenándome a vivir por la eternidad en ese pequeño espacio cerrado?

-Pero, usted dijo que habían dormido en el primer ataúd.

-Así fue la primera noche. Después de esa ocasión no quise compartir el mismo espacio que él. Jack se quejó y grito, diciendo que dos ataúdes llamarían demasiado la atención pero no le permití eso. No eso al menos. Y después de la segunda noche salimos a robar otro ataúd, a pesar de los berrinches de Jack, y comencé a dormir en otra habitación.

El vampiro levantó la vista de pronto, clavando sus brillantes ojos dorados en el entrevistador.

-Pero me he adelantado. Deja que te cuente sobre mi primer alimento como vampiro.

 _"La sangre era para mí una nueva necesidad. Del mismo modo en el que un hombre normal necesita alimentos, agua y sol para sobrevivir, de ese modo necesitaba yo la sangre. Desperté a la noche siguiente con una sed que jamás había sentido."_

 _"Jack me llevó con él al campamento de esclavos que trabajaban en la Plantación. Debía haberlo prevenido en aquél entonces, que serían los esclavos los únicos que se darían cuenta de nuestra condición, pero aquellos días no pensaba de ellos más que fueran unos salvajes, pequeños niños barbaros e irracionales, con sus brujerías, apenas evolucionando gracias a la civilización. Pero fueron ellos quienes lo notaron. Aún conservaban todas sus supersticiones y brujerías... Como dije, Jack me llevó a su campamento donde los observamos durante un largo momento, esperando. Como lobos hambrientos a la caza de indefensos conejos hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se alejó del resto para ir al baño. Jack lo atrapó sin mayor esfuerzo y lo acercó a mí."_

-Bebe Chase.

–Me dijo y así lo hice, descubriendo por segunda vez el placer de chupar. Escuche el tambor contra mis oídos. Quería más, mucho más. El tambor se alentó a medida que tragaba y entonces el dulce placer y alimento fue alejado de mí.

-¡Idiota!

-Me grito Jack con furia.

-¡No puedes beber después de que ha muerto! Si sigues unido a él cuando su corazón se detenga te arrastrará con él a la muerte.

-Esa fue otra de sus enseñanzas. Sin embargo el hecho de asesinar a alguien, como ya te había dicho, estaba más allá de mí. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Jack se burló por esto pero siempre me dejo hacer lo que quise. Lo que quisiera hacer, excepto dejarle. Eso no era algo que él, y eventualmente yo también, podía pensar sin estremecerse.

-Y entonces... –El entrevistador se acomodó en la silla.- ¿Si no podía matar entonces...?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a:

 _-N. Z. A._

 _-Paulita XDB aka Chase Young XD_

 **Segunda parte.**

 **Se suponía que iba a subir un capítulo diario; antes durante y después del cumpleaños de Freaku pero por motivos personales no pudo ser u.u**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo.**


	3. I

**Xiaolin Chronicles**

 **Entrevista a un inmortal**

 **Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Nota:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre y mezclado con la saga Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice.

 **Nota 1:** Okay. Primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para Freaku. Que técnicamente es hasta mañana pero... Sep ¡Felicidades senpai!

 **Nota 2:** Tengo más de un año escribiendo esta historia... Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y las referencias pertenecen a Anne Rice. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **I**

 _-Y entonces... –El entrevistador se acomodó en la silla.- ¿Si no podía matar entonces...?_

-Ah sí. Conocerás; Esa noche mientras fingíamos cenar en el comedor Jack me enseño otro de sus trucos prácticos. Estaba quejándose de mí, como ya era costumbre para ambos, cuando de pronto lo vi levantarse y atrapar una enorme rata con sus manos.

-¿Por qué haces esa cara Chase? ¿Acaso jamás has visto una pequeña rata?

-Se burló Jack y de una mordida le abrió el cuello, dejando que la sangre cayera a una copa de cristal.

-Esto resulta bastante útil, Chase. Sobre todo cuando haces viajes largos en barco. No podemos matar personas ahí, es demasiado sospechoso, así que lo más seguro para todos es dejar la embarcación bien libre de ratas.

-¿Podemos vivir con animales? ¿Podemos vivir sin matar personas?

-Yo lo llamaría más bien "Sobrevivir".

-Me dijo Jack y me acercó la copa, diciéndome que si así lo quería podía fingir que era un buen vino.

-Sin embargo no lo recomiendo Chase. Sobrevivir apenas no se compara con la experiencia completa del vivir.

-Pasamos así mucho tiempo, y probablemente habría sido mucho más si no hubiera sido por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después. Yo podía tener muchas cosas en contra de Jack y podía quejarme de su comportamiento pero sí había algo que no podía reclamarle era que él siempre fue un caballero; con los sirvientes, con los invitados... Con todos aquellos que llegaban a nuestra casa él siempre fue el más atento de los anfitriones. –El vampiro entrelazó sus manos.- Hay una sola cosa que ninguna persona que se digne de tener un buen nombre soporta y eso es el ser un mal anfitrión. Jamás hubiera soportado a Jack más de dos días si hubiese tenido una conducta desagradable con alguien bajo mi techo pero nunca fue así.

 _"Podría ser el responsable de la muerte de los esclavos, de los vecinos, de otros miembros de la alta sociedad pero nunca, en ningún momento, se comportó de forma grosera con ninguno de ellos. Para mí, que nunca he preferido las multitudes, el tenerlo cerca era una gran ventaja; Él se encargaba de todo. Resolvía los problemas de los esclavos, arreglaba las fiestas sociales que por obligación debíamos hacer y a las que debíamos asistir. Incluso arregló varias veces visitas con mi madre y mi hermana... Jack les dijo que estaba enfermo y por eso pude recibirlas recostado, cubierto de sabanas hasta los ojos para que no descubrieran mi nueva naturaleza. En fin, inclusive fue él quien de forma sorpresiva me dijo que podía aceptar el matrimonio de mi hermana con su pretendiente. Yo no habría aceptado su opinión en ello si no hubiera sido por lo que me dijo."_

-Tu cuñado podrá ser y es un verdadero idiota pero al menos, tienes la seguridad de que adora a tu hermana. Nunca se atrevería a engañarla o a hacerle alguna clase de daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabía él? –Le preguntó el entrevistador con curiosidad.-

-Jack sabía cosas. Él podía ver en la mente de los demás.

-¿Podía leer la mente? ¿Y leía la suya todo el tiempo? ¿Él sabía lo que usted pensaba de él?

Antes de responder el vampiro golpeo el grabador, advirtiéndole que la cinta se había terminado. Raimundo se apresuró a abrir el aparato para darle la vuelta y comenzar a grabar de nuevo.

-Él podía leer la mente de otros sí, pero no la mía. Tiempo después descubrí que un vampiro creador pierde la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de aquellos a los que convirtió. Creador y creación se vuelven unidos y a la vez se distancian por una larga brecha de silencio entre ambos...

-¿Quiere decir que todos los vampiros pueden leer la mente?

-No todos. Yo no tengo esa capacidad. Y para responder a tu anterior pregunta te diré que Jack no pudo leer mi mente después de convertirme pero el intuía mis pensamientos hacia él. Además, yo nunca fui discreto respecto a lo que su comportamiento me parecía. En fin, pocos meses después de la boda de mi hermana ocurrió lo inevitable; Los esclavos descubrieron nuestro secreto.

 _"Debo admitir que las circunstancias fueron en extremo impredecibles esa noche. Jack tenía semanas planeando alimentarse de un joven de sociedad, único varón responsable de sus hermanas y su madre. Yo pase noches enteras intentando convencerlo de no hacer algo como ello pero Jack tenía un sentido retorcido para buscar a quienes asesinar... Ese día intente salvarlo pero desafortunadamente mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. El joven murió a manos de Jack y eso provoco una pelea entre ambos."_

 _"Creí que al ser yo un vampiro también podría enfrentarme a él pero Jack era más fuerte que yo. Incluso él me dijo que mi fuerza no se desarrollaría jamás porque mi alimentación apenas servía para hacer a mi cuerpo funcionar y que, mi propio miedo a lo que me había convertido me prohibía desarrollar mi capacidad... Eso me enfureció. Regrese a casa y sin importarme nada más queme la mansión con una antorcha. Los esclavos me gritaban, decía que éramos el diablo y por un momento lo creí."_

 _"Me quede dentro de la casa, absorto con el fuego que se alimentaba de la madera, de los muebles, las cortinas... La sola visión de la llama avanzando me hipnotizo y pude haberme quedado allí, observando hasta que la construcción colapsara sobre mí pero Jack entro a sacarme, gritándome por haber destruido una casa semejante a la que teníamos. Le grite que era mía y que podía hacer lo que quisiera pero él no me escucho."_

-Al menos ahora podemos ir a Nueva Orleans como quería.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a:

 _-N. Z. A._

 _-Chase Young_

 **Tercera parte.**


	4. II

**Xiaolin Chronicles**

 **Entrevista a un inmortal**

 **Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Nota:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre y mezclado con la saga Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice.

 **Nota 1:** Okay. Primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para Freaku. Que técnicamente es hasta mañana pero... Sep ¡Felicidades senpai!

 **Nota 2:** Tengo más de un año escribiendo esta historia... Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y las referencias pertenecen a Anne Rice. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **II**

 _-Al menos ahora podemos ir a Nueva Orleans como quería._

-Me dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la casa. Los esclavos hacían una fiesta me pareció; gritaban y danzaban alrededor del fuego, pensando probablemente que se habían librado del mal.

Raimundo lo miraba con la boca abierta desde hacía largo rato y el vampiro se rio, haciendo que el muchacho saliera de su sorpresa.

-¿Y fueron a vivir a Nueva Orleans?

-Así es. Fue en uno de esos días en los que ambos hicimos algo inimaginable, incluso para un vampiro.

 _"Durante ese tiempo la pobre relación entre ambos se deterioró más y más. No había noche en la que no pensara en alejarme de él y buscar a otros vampiros como yo que pudieran ser mejores maestros que Jack. Como te dije él no podía leer mi mente pero era excelente para adivinar lo que estaba pensando por mis pensamientos e hizo de todo para obligarme a quedarme con él."_

 _"En cierta forma, ni siquiera Jack con sus intentos podrían haberme convencido de quedarme si no hubiera sido por mí mismo."_

-¿Quería irse pero no podía? –Le preguntó el entrevistador.- Si se llevaba tan mal con Jack entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

-Porque le quería. A pesar de todo yo le quería. Y Jack era todo lo que yo conocía, él era algo seguro y tangible para mí, temía alejarme de él para enfrentarme a algo más oscuro y misterioso como el mundo por más maravilloso que me pareciera.

 _"Él me dijo muchas veces que yo no podría sobrevivir entre otros vampiros y es cierto, soy más débil que ellos en verdad. Siempre lo supe y eso era lo que me mantenía atado a él."_

 _"Una noche Jack trajo dos prostitutas a la casa y luego de alimentarse de una torturo a la otra pobre mujer para obligarme a que me alimentara. Él estaba cansándose de mi como yo de él pero ninguno quería alejarse del otro, era un circulo terrible que estaba destinado a terminar muy mal... Peleamos ese día. Yo estaba embriagado del olor de la sangre, de la belleza de Jack al verlo recién alimentado y estaba ebrio de su beso de sangre..."_

El muchacho hizo la seña de querer intervenir y el vampiro lo miro con sus ojos dorados, esperando con paciencia a que hiciera su pregunta.

-¿Un beso de sangre?

-Sí. Como yo me negaba a comer otra cosa que animales Jack solía, besarme regularmente.

Raimundo comenzó a toser después de haber intentado respirar y tragar saliva al mismo tiempo.

-No era solo por alimentarme, también era parte de ese afecto que teníamos por el otro. Un beso de sangre es cuando un vampiro te besa después de haberse mordido los labios o después de alimentarse. Al intercambiar una caricia de este tipo también puede transmitirte sangre.

-O sea que ¿Lo alimentaba? –El vampiro asintió como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.-

-La sangre humana tiene su sabor pero la de un vampiro es distinta. Y la de Jack... Nunca he probado a otro vampiro ni tampoco he querido hacerlo porque no quiero contaminarme con algo que no sea suyo ¿Lo comprendes?

-No, no realmente pero, creo que tengo una idea... ¿Y después que paso?

-Pues bien, hice algo de lo que hasta este día no he podido arrepentirme.

 _"La noche de nuestra pelea salí a vagar por las calles. Como te dije estaba fuera de mí; demasiado hambriento por el sabor de los besos y por el olor de la sangre. Recorrí las calles sucias y me perdí en ellas, buscando ratas para saciar mi apetito pero luego de caminar encontré algo más apetitoso que una roedor."_

El vampiro separo sus manos y suspiró.

-¿Quiere tomar un momento?

-No, estoy bien. Es solo que esto me afecta todavía.

 _"Pues bien, al internarme en la ciudad descubrí a una niña pequeña, llorando sobre el cadáver de su madre que había caído muerta, víctima de la peste que azotaba la ciudad. Era una infanta, siete o nueve años máximo, tan sola e inocente. Me pidió que ayudara a su madre a llegar al barco para regresar a Londres. La pobrecilla aún no se daba cuenta de nada..."_

 _"Ella se acercó a mí, rogando por ayuda y se abrazó a mí. Su tibia sangre me llamo desde su cuello y sin pensarlo demasiado hundí mis colmillos en su piel."_

-¿La mato?

-Espera. Jamás había sentido algo como eso; su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir, no se rendía a la oscuridad de la muerte y me maraville de eso. Una pequeña, tan fuerte, tan resistente, con más voluntad de vivir que yo; un vampiro, un ser condenado... Fue en ese momento cuando Jack me encontró.

-Oh, Chase. El gran Chase, tan sensible, tan abnegado ¡Te has comido a una criatura!

-Me dijo Jack riéndose de mí, pero gracias a su llegada me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y solté a la pequeña.

-¡Vamos Chase regresa! ¡No puedes huir de ti eternamente!

-Me grito Jack desde la casa pero lo ignore, intentando escapar. En ese momento lo odie aún más de lo que podía haberlo odiado hasta ese día ¿Cómo podía él, o cualquiera, disfrutar con el sufrimiento infligido a almas inocentes como esa pequeña criatura?

Una vez más el vampiro se detuvo y esta vez el entrevistador se mantuvo en silencio, respetando el pesar que aun podía verse en sus bellas facciones.

-Jack fue a buscarme un día después.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a:

 _-N. Z. A._

¿Cuando comencé a escribir? Bien, creo que fue hace como unos... Nueve o diez años, aproximadamente, lo que sería a la edad de 15. Recuerdo que mis primeras 'maestras' en lo que a escritura se refiere fueron chicas españolas, entre ellas una que falleció demasiado joven... Aún a veces me da por escribir como ellas.

 _-Chase Young_

 _-Dark Yuri_

 **Tercera parte.**


	5. III

**Xiaolin Chronicles/AU**

 **Entrevista a un inmortal**

 **Capítulo 5, 3° parte**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y las referencias pertenecen a Anne Rice. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **III**

 _-Jack fue a buscarme un día después._

" _Me había buscado por todas las alcantarillas hasta que dio conmigo. Me di cuenta porque su ropa estaba tan sucia como la mía. Incluso su vibrante cabello rojo. Él siempre fue muy cuidadoso con su aspecto, como todos nosotros claro, pero yo no temía ensuciarme para atrapar a las ratas en cambio él nunca dejaba que una sola gota de lluvia cayera sobre sus ropas, probablemente porque habría arruinado su imagen; tan descuidada, caprichosa y pulcra a la vez."_

-Chase, ven a casa por favor.

-Yo estaba decidido a abandonarlo e irme por mi cuenta. Después de lo que había hecho ¿Cómo podía quedarme en esa ciudad? ¿Cómo permanecer a su lado si sabía que matar era lo que Jack deseaba que hiciera? Pero su mirada me convenció, conmoviéndome como ocurría en pocas ocasiones respecto a su persona y mis propios sentimientos hacia él me traicionaron.

" _Verás, cuando llegó por mí, tan sucio de buscarme por las conductos, me hablo con una preocupación hacia mí que pocas veces le había escuchado con sinceridad. Jack me tendió la mano, pidiéndome que volviera, diciéndome que anhelaba reconciliarse conmigo, que no deseaba vivir una noche más sin mí."_

" _Yo estaba emocionalmente alterado por la situación y me negué, preparado para escuchar sus gritos como siempre que le dificultaba un capricho pero eso nunca ocurrió; Jack se acercó unos pasos y coloco una rodilla en el piso, frente a mí. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo, con mi espalda recargada en la pared del conducto y fue la primera vez desde mi conversión en la que lo vi rebajarse hasta quedar a mi nivel físico."_

-Chase, por favor. Tengo un regalo para ti. Lo he escogido con tanto esmero y cuidado.

-Yo le di una negación. Estaba exhausto por todo lo que había ocurrido, por el olor pútrido que emanaban las aguas y que no podía ser peor que la peste nauseabunda y corrompida de mi alma condenada.

-Por favor Chase, regresa conmigo.

-No quiero dañar a nadie.

-No lo harás si no lo deseas pero no me dejes vivir sin ti. Yo no puedo pasar una noche sin perderme en tus ojos. Aunque tú me ignores en favor de enamorarte de las estrellas y de la frágil eternidad de una vela. Solo tu compañía me salva de mí mismo. El sentirte así, cerca a mí propio ser, es lo que me da aliento.

Raimundo lo miro con la boca abierta.

-Jack podía ser muy persuasivo cuando así lo deseaba pero yo no pude detectar mentiras en sus palabras. En sus ojos había la misma necesidad imperiosa de compañía que nos tenía unidos en nuestro infierno, al lado del otro.

-¿Y acepto regresar con él?

-Sí, lo hice. Jack seguía tendiéndome la mano y yo la acepte, dejándolo levantarme. El me acarició el rostro, diciéndome que quería comenzar de nuevo, que tendríamos un nuevo inicio y que esta vez él se encargaría de que fuera maravilloso y perfecto para los dos. No solo para él. Que buscaría que fuese lo más extraordinario para mí.

-¿Me crees Chase? ¿Aceptas venir?

-Yo dije que sí y Jack me sonrió, incluso con sus ojos... Ah, su rostro se iluminaba y sonreía con él cuando decidía compartir al mundo su verdadera felicidad. Jack tiene una de esas sonrisas que iluminan y se contagian. Si él te sonríe antes de darte cuenta tu rostro le regresa la sonrisa también...

-Me haces feliz Chase. No quiero que nos alejemos nunca más.

-Me pregunto si podía besarme y yo dije que sí. Compartimos un beso de afecto antes de que me diese uno de sangre, ayudándome a aclarar mi mente para el regalo que tenía preparado para mí.

 _"Me llevo de regreso a nuestra casa y se encargó de asearme con suma atención. Debí sospechar algo en esos momentos pero no puedo culparle realmente por lo que ocurrió... Una vez que estuve vestido y presentable Jack me llevó a la que se suponía era su propia habitación. En ella, reposaba la pequeña de quien yo me había alimentado."_

 _"Al principio mi estómago se revolvió pero Jack me sujetó con fuerza y me hizo darme cuenta de que, en efecto, ella aún estaba con vida; Mi propio temor y mi repulsión hacia mi persona y mi condición no me habían permitido darme cuenta de ello."_

-Recuerda Chase; 'Malo' no es nada más que un punto de vista... El dolor que cargas es demasiado, un peso que te hunde hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

-Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí lo que Jack intentaba inculcarme desde el primer momento; había paz en matar. Pero no por una razón cruel o sádica, no... Era más profundo que eso. Más místico. Más maravilloso. Y al mismo tiempo, era más humano.

El entrevistador lo miro con atención, siguiendo su relato y acompañándose con las reacciones y formas que el rostro del vampiro hacia al hablar y al recordar.

 _"La paz se encontraba en alimentarse. En cubrir esa necesidad... Lo mismo que sentí en el primer instante en que me convertí en esto y Jack puso su piel contra mis labios y chupe mi primer trago de sangre. Eso era la paz. Sin embargo eso no era lo único que necesitaba, que necesitábamos los dos."_

-Necesitamos compañía Chase. Más agradable que la que obtenemos del otro.

-Me dijo Jack mientras nos acercábamos a la cama. Él me hizo recordar cómo había deseado esa joven y dulce sangre, dulce como la vida misma.

-Puedes mantener tu dolorosa conciencia limpia pues no eres culpable de asesinato...

-Me dijo él y Jack la convirtió en ese momento.

 _"Yo estaba confundido y dividido. En parte, no quería que la niña muriera y por otro lado, no quería arrastrarla a lo que nosotros éramos..."_

-Pero se dejó llevar finalmente ¿Verdad?

Cuestiono el entrevistador. Raimundo encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, dispuesto a probar la nicotina al menos una vez durante todo el relato.

-Sí. La idea de compañía me convenció pero lo que me arrastró finalmente fue el comportamiento de Jack para con ella. Déjame explicarte.

 _"Jack se acercó a la niña y la llamo por su nombre, Willow. Al convertirla sin embargo ambos decidieron que su nuevo nombre, para su nueva vida, sería Shadow."_

Raimundo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces para hacerle saber que lo comprendía.

-La sirvienta fue su primera víctima... Los niños, sabrás, no deben convertirse en vampiros. Por supuesto, esto no lo supe hasta mucho después. La razón principal es que su naturaleza aún es caprichosa y volátil. Y un niño vampiro, tan poderoso y tan inocente, es capaz de crear demasiados estragos.

-¿Y Jack sabía sobre esto?

-Lo dudo absolutamente. Jack no parecía tener demasiada idea de lo que hacía aunque muchas veces llego a sorprenderme con su creatividad. Y su capacidad para salir de situaciones y embrollos que iban más allá de la comprensión de un vampiro.

 _"Pues bien, luego de que Shadow casi lo vaciara al convertirlo mientras yo observaba pasmado, sin querer ni poder hacer anda al respecto, la niña tuvo hambre. Como todos nosotros."_

-Adelante querida mía, pero se cuidadosa.

-Le explicó Jack al ofrecerle a la sirvienta... Shadow bebió, sedienta.

-Eso es. Suficiente. Es importante dejar de beber una vez que el corazón se detiene, de lo contrario dejarás que la muerte te arrastre con ellos.

-Ella pidió más y Jack le acarició el rostro con afecto, diciéndole que lo sabía pero que era mejor, al principio, comenzar de poco a poco. Y la elogió por realizar su primer alimento con el cuidado que lo había hecho, sin derramar una gota.

-¿Y usted...?

Raimundo lo miraba, dándole caladas rápidas y seguidas a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué hizo usted?

Chase cabeceo, mirando por la ventana del departamento.

-Observar simplemente. En mi mente todo era confuso y terrible; Un caos que se transformaba en una especie de escena familiar y macabra... Pero a la vez provocaba en mí un sentimiento cálido al que deseaba aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas.

 _"Justo después de ese momento Shadow pregunto por su madre y vi a Jack cavilar sobre la respuesta. Por primera vez le vi titubear, pensando en una respuesta que fuese adecuada para la niña."_

-Tu madre no está querida mía, se fue al cielo. Justo como nuestra amada sirvienta. Todos se van al cielo.

-Fue la respuesta que le dio él, acariciando su rostro y hablando con pausa y dulzura para que ella lo comprendiese. Mi lengua hablo antes de darme cuenta y tuvimos pues nuestra primera conversación juntos...

-Todos van al cielo menos nosotros.

-Chase basta ¿Acaso quieres asustar a nuestra hija?

-Yo no soy su hija. Yo soy hija de mi madre.

-No cariño. Ahora eres hija nuestra. Mía y de Chase... ¿Sabes? Chase iba a dejarnos e irse muy, muy lejos. Pero ahora ya no. Él se quedara con nosotros y va a hacerte muy, muy feliz.

-La niña corrió hacia mí, abrazándome como si me conociese desde siempre y el último rastro de mi conciencia me obligo a llamarle 'Monstruo'.

-Una familia feliz.

-Fue lo que me respondió Jack.

-Una hermosa familia feliz...

-Siguió murmurando cuando salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**


End file.
